Summer of 69
by ThePhoenixLament
Summary: A funny moment with Ron and Hugo at the Weasley residence. Story is better than summary.


**A funny scene at the Weasley residence.**

Ron Weasley had his head in his hands as he gazed outside his window. He was sitting in his favorite plush, sinking sofa right next to the best view in the world. It was a view of the fields of green grass and barley, turned orange by the setting sun. Even though his home was blessed with such a beautiful scene, he didn't feel particularly happy right now. Hermione was spending her summertime knitting, reading, and whatnot. Ron had been feeling more and more bored over the weeks and today was no exception. He felt like he was growing further and further apart from his children. Both of them were upstairs with their doors locked. Most of the days at the Weasleys' were getting more and more boring.

Both he and Hermione were sitting on the couch. Ron was leaned against the arm of the sofa, cross-legged. Hermione was sewing, lying out on the couch with her feet in Ron's lap. Ron leaned forward and placed his chin on Hermione's toes. "Is it just me, or are the kids changing?"

Hermione looked up from the quilt she was sewing and sighed. "Ron, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. Rose is fifteen; she's a woman now, and –"

"I don't want to know about Rose's hormones," interrupted Ron very loudly, shuddering at the thoughts.

Hermione gave him a look and then continued, "Rose has a boyfriend, anyway. I know how she's feeling. Don't you remember the angst we had?"

"Very much so," said Ron, nodding vigorously.

"Then give Rose a break. She'll grow out of it. As for Hugo, he's only just entering adolescence –"

At that word, Ron groaned. Hermione looked at him with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know when my little girl and my son started to grow up," said Ron, and a tear welled in his eye. Impatiently, he wiped it away, and tried to disguise this unmanly display of emotion. Hermione looked at him and puckered her lips with mock sympathy. "Aw, is Ronnie getting teary?"

Ron glared at her, but Hermione just laughed and put down her sewing needles. Ron looked at them and then said, "I still don't understand why you don't just use magic to make the quilt."

Hermione brushed a lock of hair from her eyes and replied, "I want our quilt to be made out of love, not jets of light. Besides, I'm building character."

"Oh, 'Mione, you have enough character for the both of us," teased Ron, crawling up her body to cup his wife's cheek in one hand. He brushed the hair out of her face and leaned in for a soft kiss.

Hermione kissed him back, knotting her hands in his hair and the kiss grew steamier. Just as he was getting into it, Ron heard pattering on the stairs. Before they broke apart Rose appeared. She was wearing a gypsy skirt and her long, bushy auburn hair was in a high ponytail. "Urgh! Mum, Dad, get a room!"

Ron pulled off Hermione and said blandly, chewing his lip, "We bought the house; therefore the whole _house _is our room."

Rose rolled her eyes. She walked into the adjoining kitchen and poured a glass of butterbeer. Then she took out a baguette from the cupboard and made herself a sandwich.

Breathless from the kiss, Hermione called, "Rosie, are you planning on going anywhere today?"

Rose blushed crimson. "Um, Matthew and I are going for ice cream at Florean Fortescue's." She didn't look at her parents at all as she settled at the kitchen table and chewed.

"That's lovely," Hermione beamed. "So you really like Matthew, huh?"

Her face still bright red, Rose whispered, "Yeah." Ron rolled his eyes. He wasn't protective of Rose when it came to boyfriends anymore, after Hermione's threats of hexing, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

Hermione, looking delighted, got up and sat next to her daughter. "Have you kissed yet?"

Rose went red, and before Ron could hear anything, he ran upstairs yelling that he was going to get Hugo to come down for dinner. He heard his wife and daughter giggling downstairs and tried to block it from his mind.

"Hugo!" Ron shouted, standing in the upstairs hall and waiting for his son to come. But this time Hugo didn't come, and when Ron forced open his son's room with the _Alohomora _spell, he heard music blasting from the speakers. It looked like Hugo had charmed his room so that you could only hear music if you were on the inside. Ron ducked behind Hugo's tiny sofa and watched, peeking.

Hugo was dancing along his room playing the air guitar. Music was blasting and Ron struggled to hear the words.

_Got my first real six-string_

_ Bought it at the five-and-dime_

_ Played it to my fingers bled,_

_ Was the summer of 69_

With horror, Ron realized his son was dancing along to one of Hermione's old tapes and he couldn't believe how horrible the song was. Hugo was singing, too – and it did not sound good.

_Me and some guys from school_

_ Had a band and we tried real hard_

_Jimmy quit, and Jody got married_

_ Should've know, we'd never get far_

Hugo paused in the middle of the room and threw back his head, his fingers moving sporadically at an invisible guitar. Ron couldn't believe that Hugo could be so – well – un-cool. It was embarrassing even though he was to only one watching. Hugo's sweaty brown hair was all in his eyes. He was flipping his head side to side and up and down. Ron stifled a groan and put his head in his hands.

_But when I look back now_

_ That summer seemed to last forever_

_ And if I had the choice_

_ Yeah, I'd always wanna be there_

_ Those were the best days of my life._

At the guitar playing after the chorus, Hugo's finger's started "spazzing" to use his own vocabulary. Ron got past the embarrassing part and let out a loud shout of laughter. Hugo looked up and abruptly turned off the music. Ron got up and stared at his son, laughing hysterically.

"Dad!"

Ron didn't answer. He was clutching his stomach and roaring with glee and amusement.

"Dad!" Hugo pushed his father by the stomach and launched him into the hall. Ron slumped against the corridor wall, still chortling and wiping his eyes. He chuckled as his son's door shut with a click.

Oh, what was he thinking? Days at the Weasleys' could never get boring.

**Please review! And I was thinking of making this into a bunch of one-shots of funny moments post-Hogwarts. What do you think of that idea? Please let me know!**


End file.
